


30 Worlds, Episode V: A Possible Outcome

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The reference to Bonnie's endometreosis and (possible) difficulties having a child are references to actual events in the life of Bonnie's voice actress, Kirsten Storms.In June of 2013, shortly after announcing her marriage to former "General Hospital" co-star Brandon Barash, Storms announced that she was expecting a daughter—which was thought to be unlikely (if not impossible) due to the endometreosis Storms had in 2011.





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds, Episode V: “A Possible Outcome” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

Based on the Disney Channel series _Kim Possible_

Created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley

 

 

Featuring a special appearance by the character “Merida”

from the Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios film _Brave_

Screenplay by Mark Andrews, Steve Purcell, Brenda Chapman and Irene Mecchi

Story by Brenda Chapman

 

 

“Scarlet” character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series “The Scarlet Saga”

Written by _Ben10Man on FanFiction.net_

 

 

_Author's Note: I had originally intended to write a story for this slot set in the worlds of the 1999-2001 Disney Channel series_ The Famous Jett Jackson _. However, following the August 9, 2013 death of series star Lee Thompson Young, I decided to remove_ The Famous Jett Jackson _from the_ 30 Worlds _series out of respect to Young's memory and move the_ Kim Possible _story I planned for the 14 th world up to this slot._

 

_With that having been said, the show must go on..._

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds _..._

 

_In our last episode, the crew of the_ Enterprise _arrived in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place, where the Key this time was a single person: Alex Russo, the Family Wizard of the American Russo Family._

 

_During their visit, William helped rescue Alex's mortal family from the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos and its most powerful magic-user, Kalabar of the World of Halloweentown._

 

_However, when the_ Enterprise _had to be completely evacuated due to an upgrade performed by the sacrifice of the all-powerful Crystals of Justice, Kalabar escaped. However, he left a promise to the_ Enterprise _crew that they would meet again._

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

Wreck-It Ralph smiled as he watched William Edwards and fiancee Princess Sofia enter his domain, the Recreation Deck of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_. “Mornin', William. Mornin', Sofia,” Ralph said.

 

 

“Mornin' to you too, Ralph,” William said. “Is the program set?” “Waiting for you in Holodeck 3,” Ralph said, gesturing to a room near the banks of arcade machines from whence he came. But, before William could lead Sofia to the site of their latest date, a voice came on the _Enterprise_ 's communications pickups.

 

 

“ _Calhoun to Captain Edwards,_ ” it said. “Go ahead, Sergeant,” William said. “ _We are approaching the dimensional interphase coordinates for the World of Kim Possible, sir,_ ” Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said. “On our way, Sergeant,” William said. “Edwards, out.”

 

William turned to face Ralph. “Duty calls,” William said. He and Sofia walked out of the Rec Deck.

 

 

On the new Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William and Sofia stepped out of the turbolift car and saw Sgt. Calhoun in the command chair. “Status report, Sergeant,” William said.

 

“All systems are operating at 100% efficiency, Captain,” Calhoun said. “Tamora, we're a civilian ship. You do not have to be so formal,” William said.

 

“Captain... _William,_ I am and have been a military person since I was first programmed,” Calhoun said. “I've found it easier to follow the military way in certain situations, such as forms of address. So, pardon me, sir, if I still refer to you as 'Captain' when I am performing my official duties.”

 

“We understand, Sergeant,” Sofia said. “It's very hard if not impossible to stop living in any way other than that which you were raised in.” “Thank you for your kindness, Princess,” Calhoun said. “Well then,” William said. “Senior staff to the Briefing Room. Tinka, you have the conn.”

 

 

Tinka Hessenheffer nodded and took the command chair as William, Sofia, Calhoun and the rest of the senior Bridge crew exited the Bridge.

 

 

 

In the Briefing Room, William sat down in his customary place at the head of the table. “Everyone, since E.R.I.N. was off-line due to the Crystal upgrade, I'll conduct this world's mission action briefing personally,” William said as he tapped a few keys on the table in front of him.

 

The holographic projector in the center of the table glowed into life, revealing an auburn-haired young woman wearing a midriff-baring green tank-top and denim jeans. “This is Kimberly Ann Possible. Ever since a mis-dialed phone number turned her babysitting business into her current occupation as a globally-recognized crime fighter, she has been a leading target for the worst villains of her world...and now, of other worlds as well,” William continued.

 

The projection of Kim Possible switched to a collection of mug shots of villains ranging from Dr. Drakken to the aliens Warhawk and Warmonga. “However, Miss Possible is now the latest target of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” William said.

 

Raquel Blue held up a hand. “William, is Kim Possible the Key of her world?” she asked. “Not just her,” Commander Meap said. “Indeed, Meap. Ever since Dr. Drakken attempted to take over her world with an army of modified children's fast-food toys, she and long-time friend and partner Ronald Stoppable have been in a romantic relationship,” William said.

 

 

“So, the relationship between Ron and Kim are the Kim Possible Key,” Rocky said. “Exactly,” Meap said. “Indeed,” William said. “Master Yen Sid got a spiritual message from Master Sensei, the teacher of the secret Yamanouchi ninja training school. Ron apparently mentioned to Master Sensei that he plans to propose to Kim on the seventh anniversary of their first kiss at the Middleton High junior prom. Master Sensei told Master Yen Sid—and by extension, me—that there is a prophecy that supposedly mentions Ron.”

 

The holographic projection of Ron and Kim together switched to the text of a scroll from Yamanouchi. “While the prophecy does not mention Ron and Kim by name, it does mention a 'Mystical Monkey Master,' which Ron has been declared to be by the elders of Yamanouchi, and a warrior princess with fiery red hair,” William said, translating the Japanese writing on the scroll.

 

“But here's where things get very interesting,” William said. The scroll zoomed in on a drawing that caught everyone seated at the table by surprise: the unmistakeable outline of the _Enterprise_. “Apparently, the ancient master who wrote this scroll had a premonition of our vessel and its part in the legend. Unfortunately, the exact portion where our own contributions were written has been lost to time,” William said.

 

“So, you're saying we must play things by ear,” Alex Russo said. “Yes, Alex. We must,” William said. “So, let's be careful and keep our eyes and ears open.”

 

 

“ _Bridge to William,_ ” Tinka said from the Bridge. “Go ahead, Tinka,” William said. “ _You have a visitor in the Ready Room. Said she is here on a request from Scarlet,_ ” Tinka said.

 

“All right, Tinka. I'll be right there,” William said. “Dismissed.” The people seated around the table dispersed as William stood from the table and made his way to the Ready Room just off the Bridge. Inside, a red-haired woman in a green dress sat in front of his desk.

 

“It's about time you showed up,” the woman said in a lilting Scottish accent. “Who are you?” William asked.

 

The woman smiled. “I am Merida, Princess of Clan Dunbroch,” she said. “You're the Merida Sofia mentioned,” William said. “You know Sofia?” Merida asked.

 

“I am William Edwards, Avatar of Yen Sid and Knight of Enchancia,” William said in introduction. “I am also Sofia's husband-to-be. It is a pleasure to meet one of Sofia's childhood friends and mentors.”

 

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir William,” Merida said. “I was wondering about what kind of a person it would take to capture Sofia's heart.”

 

Merida turned to look out the Ready Room viewport. “But not is not the time for such talk,” Merida said before turning back to face William. “Scarlet and I have decided that you should receive a weapon like that which Sofia wields.”

 

Merida reached into her quiver and pulled out a red pole. As she handed it to William, Merida explained its properties. “When you cannot change into warriors via the upgrade to your tactical sunglasses, you can use this bow to replicate the weapons of the various warriors you could become with it,” Merida said.

 

“Thank you, Merida,” William said, bowing to Merida with respect. “This will come in handy during our mission here in the World of Kim Possible.”

 

“I hope you use it well,” Merida said.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

William, Sofia, Rocky, Alex, Phineas and Calhoun resolved in front of the residence that the Possible family lived in. Calhoun pulled a small scanning device from out of her utility pack.

 

“The coordinates you received from Master Yen Sid were spot on,” Calhoun said as she checked the scanner's display. “This is the residence of the Possible family. I am picking up the traces of technology that you mentioned.”

 

“Kim Possible's battle suit,” William said. “First used during the battle with Dr. Drakken at Bueno Nacho headquarters during the Diablos Incident.”

 

“Diablos?” Alex asked. “The mascot of Bueno Nacho, a noted fast food chain in this world,” Phineas said. “Dr. Drakken stole self-replication technology from Mr. Dr. Possible's lab, outfitted millions upon millions of toy versions with the technology and attempted to use them to take over the world. Only Kim and Ron were able to stop them in time, starting their romantic relationship in the process.”

 

“Well noted, Phineas,” William said. “I studied the information you gave me backwards and forwards, William,” Phineas said. The door of the Possible residence burst open and a blond-haired young man burst out, crying.

 

 

“That's Ron Stoppable,” Rocky said. “Something's wrong,” William said. “Stay here. I'll check it out.” William ran over to where Ron was standing, letting his tears fall onto the asphalt below. “Excuse me, Mr. Stoppable. What's wrong?” William asked.

 

“I asked Kim's parents for permission to marry Kim,” Ron said. “And they said no,” William said, frowning. “Among other things,” Ron said, gesturing to a device on his wrist. “I filmed the conversation on this.”

 

“Mind if I borrow that?” William said. “Knock yourself out,” Ron said. William tapped a button on his communicator, then put Ron's wrist device on it. “William to _Enterprise_. Felix, I want you to download the contents of the device on my communicator and compare it to the materials I gave you regarding Kim Possible's parents,” William said.

 

“ _Will do, William,_ ” Fix-It Felix Jr. said. “Enterprise _, out._ ” “Transfer complete,” Calhoun said, reading the screen of her scanner. “Wait a minute,” Ron said. “Did you say the _Enterprise_?”

 

“Yeah,” William said. “Then you think those were not really Kim's parents in there?” Ron said. “It's possible,” William said. Rocky and Alex stepped forward. “A group of forces from other dimensions called the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos is actively seeking to take over the many dimensions,” Alex said.

 

Rocky nodded. “We've been attempting to stop the A.I.C. from achieving this,” she said. “In this world, the A.I.C. are actively seeking to keep you and Kim from uniting in marriage and therefore unleashing a power that, when combined with the Keys from twenty-nine other worlds, will destroy the A.I.C.”

 

Sofia and Phineas moved to stand with Alex and Rocky. “The four of us come from worlds that have been and are still threatened by the A.I.C.,” Phineas said. Sofia nodded. “If we do not succeed here, then everything we've been through so far will have been for naught,” she said.

 

“And even my world will be in danger,” William said. Suddenly, his communicator went off. “Edwards. Go ahead,” William said.

 

“ _William, this is Scarlet,_ ” Princess Scarlet said. “ _We've analyzed the data you sent us. It is 99.997% unlikely that the individuals in that video were Timothy and Anne Possible._ ”

 

“Thank you, Scarlet,” William said as he handed Ron's device back to him. “We'll be headed back to the ship as soon as we locate Kim Possible herself. Edwards, out.”

 

William pushed a button on his communicator to close the channel. “Where would Kim be?” Sofia asked.

 

“Most likely at Middleton Central Mall, unless she is on a mission with me,” Ron said. “I'll call a ride.”

Ron pressed a button on the device, which he had replaced on his wrist. “Charlie, this is Mr. Stoppable. Please send a car with passenger seating for seven to 1043 Kayama Center Drive.”

 

“ _On my way, boss_ ,” a voice said. William looked at Ron with a quizzical expression. “Being the Chairman of Bueno Nacho Corporation has its advantages,” Ron said with a smile.

 

A pink head popped out of Ron's pocket. “Free food!” it squeaked out. “And that must be Rufus,” Sofia said. “Hi there!” Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, said to Sofia.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, the Bueno Nacho limo had arrived at Middleton Center Mall. Ron led the group from the _Enterprise_ to a store called Club Banana on the third floor. There, Kim Possible and a young African-American woman were shopping.

 

“Ron, what's the sitch? You look upset,” Kim said. “Your parents are missing,” Ron said. “How do you know this?” Kim asked.

 

William stepped forward. “Ron visited your parents' house but noticed that they were not acting properly,” he said. “And you might be?” Kim asked.

 

“William Edwards, commanding officer, _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_.” William said with a nod. “Master Sensei sent us.”

 

“I see,” Kim said. “This _is_ so the drama. Sorry, Monique. Gotta bolt.” “Go get 'em, girl,” Monique Flagg said as William tapped a button on his communicator. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Eight to beam up.”

 

William, Sofia, Phineas, Rocky, Calhoun, Alex, Ron and Kim dissolved in the _Enterprise_ 's transporter.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

William, Sofia, Phineas, Rocky, Alex, Calhoun, Kim and Ron resolved in one of the _Enterprise_ 's cargo bays, where Scarlet waited. “William, I would speak with you alone,” she said.

 

William turned to Sofia. “Show Kim and Ron around. I'll be along shortly,” he said. Sofia kissed William on the cheek, then escorted Kim and Ron out of the cargo bay—the other members of the away team following behind.

 

As soon as William and Scarlet were alone, Scarlet turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. communications pickup. “E.R.I.N., lock all entry routes into this room until further notice,” Scarlet ordered.

 

“ _Routes are locked,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. Scarlet then turned to William. “I need you to eject the upgrade disc from your tactical sunglasses,” Scarlet said. William sighed, then took his tactical sunglasses from the pocket of his jacket and tapped a control.

 

The upgrade disc Scarlet gave William in the World of Shake It Up popped out of a slot in the nose bridge. William then handed the disc to Scarlet. “You will get it back...in a way,” Scarlet said as she pulled a necklace with a gold chain and a clear stone out of her utility pack. Except for the stone's color, the necklace was an exact copy of Sofia's Amulet of Avalor.

 

 

Scarlet said a few magic words that William did not dare to ask translated for his benefit. The upgrade disc dissolved into a red mist which then flowed into the clear stone. The stone glowed for several moments in every color of the rainbow before settling on a green light. As soon as the light filling the cargo bay died down, William could see that the stone was now a flawless emerald.

 

“This amulet that I have crafted has all of the abilities of Sofia's Amulet of Avalor except with one alteration,” Scarlet said. “Whereas Sofia's amulet can summon princesses like Ariel, Jasmine and Merida, your Amulet of Astris can summon great heroes—not just of Disney worlds, but of all worlds. And if they deem you worthy, they will give you their power. The same will go for any hero you encounter in direct contact not facilitated by the Amulet.”

 

Scarlet secured the Amulet of Astris around William's neck. She then pointed the tip of her magic wand on the clasp of the new Amulet. “I have made it so only you can remove the Amulet of Astris of your own volition,” Scarlet said. “Use it well.”

 

William bowed to Scarlet. “I hope to be worthy of the power you have bestowed upon me, Scarlet,” he said.

 

“You already have, William—at least, as far as I am concerned. It is up to the heroes you shall meet to determine your worthiness for themselves,” Scarlet said. “As it should be,” William said.

 

Scarlet smiled. “E.R.I.N., unlock portals,” she said. “I'm sure Sofia will want to see your new amulet.” William nodded, then led Scarlet out of the cargo bay.

 

 

Sofia's tour had wound its way to the Bridge when William and Scarlet met up with them. Suddenly, the Amulet of Avalor started to glow as did the Amulet of Astris. “What's going on?” Sofia said. “Just like the ancient heroes of Enchancia your Amulets are named after, you are truly meant to be together,” Scarlet said.

 

“What do you mean, Scarlet?” Sofia said. “And...” It was then that Sofia saw the Amulet of Astris around William's neck for the first time. “This is as good a time as any to tell William,” Scarlet said to Sofia.

 

“I agree, old friend,” Sofia said. “Tell me what?” William said. “William, the world you call your own is not the world in which you were born,” Sofia said. “You were born in Enchancia.”

 

“What do you mean?” William said. “The first time I had ever stepped foot on Enchancian soil was when I was there on this mission.”

 

“No, it wasn't,” Scarlet said. “When Master Yen Sid learned of your birth under the sacred blue harvest moon, he realized that you had a special purpose that required you to be raised in another world. The world you knew as your home was chosen because to its inhabitants, Enchancia and the other dimensions were little more than figments of its inhabitants' imaginations.”

 

“But, Scarlet, I remember very little—if anything—of my early years,” William said. “That is what Yen Sid wanted,” Scarlet said. “My current incarnation was not alive at the time, but the incarnation of that time period remembers Yen Sid's instructions about you quite clearly.”

 

 

“I gotta sit down,” William said before sitting down at the closest station. Suddenly, William saw everything around him dissolve into a white void. “ _We have been watching you through your Amulet_ ,” a voice from behind him said in Japanese.

 

William turned around and saw two men approach him. The first, a Japanese man in a formal black kimono, nodded. The second, a Caucasian man in a one-piece black jumpsuit trimmed in red, was smiling. Both had the same crest on the clothing they wore.

 

“ _William Edwards, we both have had to deal with learning that the lives we had lived were mere shadows_ ,” the Japanese man said.

 

“The way we dealt with the news proved that we deserved the destiny that had been placed upon us,” the Caucasian man said. “How you are handling this news for yourself proves that you deserve your destiny.”

 

The Japanese man nodded. “ _I, Takeru Shiba, the 19_ _th_ _head of the Shiba Clan, deem you worthy to receive my power_ ,” he said. “And although my power is a virtual duplicate of Takeru's, I, Jayden Shiba, deem you worthy of the abilities I possess that Takeru does not,” the Caucasian man said.

 

“ _We pray that you use our power with honor_ ,” Takeru said before the two men dissolved into red light and flowed into the Amulet of Astris. William felt himself return to the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ and saw the concerned expressions of the members of the Bridge crew, Ron and Kim.

 

“Are you all right, William?” Kim asked. “I am, Kim,” William said. “I had to look within my heart to accept what Sofia and Scarlet told me.”

 

“But now is not the time for such introspection,” William continued. “We must still rescue Kim's parents. Here is what we're gonna do. Tonight, we're going to infiltrate the Possible residence and see if there is any trace of where Kim's parents really are.”

 

 

“We may not have to,” Tinka said from the Science console. “What do you mean, Tinka?” William said as he jogged over to the console, Kim and Ron close behind.

 

“I have located an underground cavern 10 kilometers outside of Middleton,” Tinka said, tapping a few keys on the console. William, Ron and Kim turned their attention to the main viewscreen, where a map of Middleton appeared then zoomed in on the location of the cavern's entrance.

 

“Near the Go County line,” Kim said. “The DNA signatures in the briefing file you provided are present there. Their life signs appear to be stable,” Tinka said. Two white dots appeared on the map, marked “Dr. Timothy Possible” and “Dr. Anne Possible.”

 

“Then, there is only one thing that must be done,” William said. “William, you do not need to get involved in this,” Kim said. “It's my family—my responsibility. Ron and I can do this ourselves.”

 

“Kim, you two are the Key from this world that we need to save all of the worlds,” William said. “I'm sorry, but I must ask you to remain here on the _Enterprise_. You've saved your world so many times. Now, please let someone else do the work.”

 

William noticed that tears were beginning to form in Kim's eyes. “William, you don't understand. My family means the world to me,” Kim said. “I don't know what I would do if I were to lose them.”

 

“Kimbo, William is right,” Ron said, placing his arm around Kim's shoulder. “If we indeed are this Key that he mentioned, it would not be in the best interests of the multi-verse to lose us.”

 

“Guys, I have an idea,” Sofia said. “Rocky, send a wide-band hail to Dr. Drew Lipsky, alias Dr. Drakken.” “Will do, Sofia,” Rocky said.

 

Sofia then turned to Ron and Kim. “He's been good ever since the Lowardian invasion seven years ago, right?” she asked.

 

“I see,” Kim said. “You're gonna ask Drakken and Shego to help you rescue my parents!” “Sofia's got this one, guys. In the meantime, I've gotta bolt,” William said. “Sofia, if Drakken and Shego respond to the hail, give them the coordinates for the cavern entrance.”

 

“Will do, William,” Sofia said before William left the Bridge.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

William guided his starfighter to a quiet landing ten minutes walk from the entrance to the cavern. He then unpacked his gear and clutched his Amulet tightly. “ _Ippitsu Soujou_ ,” _(With these brush strokes, I report to the Emperor!)_ William whispered. A red light deposited the suit of the warrior ShinkenRed on his body.

 

William/ShinkenRed heard a wooshing sound nearby. He unsheathed his Shinkenmaru sword and held it at the ready. But then he smiled under his helmet and re-sheathed the sword when he recognized the craft as a hovercraft belonging to the man who Sofia had mentioned.

 

Dr. Drew Lipsky, alias reformed super-criminal Dr. Drakken, stepped off the craft. He was followed close behind by former partner-in-crime Shelly Godfrey, or Shego.

 

“I was waiting for you,” William/ShinkenRed said. “Dr. Lipsky, Ms. Godfrey...” “That's Mrs. Lipsky, Mr. Edwards,” Shego said. “Pardon me, then,” William/ShinkenRed said. “We need to be careful. No doubt that the A.I.C. will have high security around where the Doctors Possible are being held.”

 

“Fortunately, I have some experience with A.I.C. methods and technology,” he continued. “So, let's get going.”

 

William/ShinkenRed led Drakken and Shego into the underground cavern.

 

 

Back aboard the _Enterprise_ , Sofia sat in the command chair and waited for word from William about the progress of his rescue mission. Suddenly, E.R.I.N.'s voice came on the comm. “ _Sofia, there is an unauthorized transport in progress,_ ” she said.

 

“Block it!” Sofia said. “ _I can't,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _The process has entered the critical stage. If we stop now, we risk killing whomever is in the beam._ ”

 

“Who is in the beam?” Sofia said. “ _Oh, no,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _It's Kim and Ron._ ” “Sofia to William. We have a problem,” Sofia said.

 

“ _What is it?_ ” William/ShinkenRed said. “Kim and Ron initiated an unauthorized transport. There is only one place they could have gone,” Sofia said.

 

“ _We'll be on the lookout,_ ” William/ShinkenRed said. “ _William, out._ ” Sofia sighed, then turned and looked at Calhoun. “Sergeant, take us to Tactical Alert,” she said. “Yes, Your Highness,” Calhoun said. “Tactical Alert! All crew to battle stations! Gold Squadron, report to fighter deck and prepare for launch orders!”

 

 

William/ShinkenRed pulled Drakken and Shego into a storage room. “Guys, Kim and Ron are here,” William/ShinkenRed said. “They're gonna have a lot of 'splainin' to do if we get out of this!”

 

William took a deep breath. But, before he could continue, he heard a clicking sound. William/ShinkenRed, Drakken and Shego took cover behind a pallet of storage containers and waited. The door into the storage room opened. William/ShinkenRed listened as a female voice spoke.

 

“I feel kind of guilty doing this after the concern William and Sofia showed us,” she said. “Don't worry, K.P.,” a male voice said. “I'm sure they will forgive us.” William/ShinkenRed reached out and grabbed the sources of the voices and yanked them behind the pallet.

 

“Kim, Ron, you could have gotten us all killed,” William/ShinkenRed said as he powered down. “And where would that get the thirty worlds, then?!”

 

“William, listen,” Kim said. “I've done this kind of thing before. I know a few things about sitches like this.”

 

 

Kim smiled as she put a hand on William's shoulder. “So, don't worry, William. With all of us working together, it will be so not the drama,” she said. Suddenly, a blue and silver glow passed from Kim's hand into William's body.

 

Suddenly, William could hear Yen Sid's voice in his head. “ _Kim has judged you worthy of her power, Chosen One,_ ” he said.

 

“ _Master, why didn't..._ ” William started to say before Yen Sid interrupted him. “ _Now is not the time for explanations, William,_ ” he said. “ _Suffice it to say that I shall explain everything when you return to the_ Enterprise _. For now, please listen: as I said, Kim has judged you worthy of her power: an updated version of the battle suit she has used ever since the Diablos Incident. Use it well._ ”

 

“ _I shall,_ ” William thought. When his connection to Yen Sid was severed, William turned to Kim with a smile. “Thanks for your vote of confidence,” William said. “I hope to use your power well.” “I know you will,” Kim said.

 

“Then, let's set what she's got,” William said. “ _Jouchaku_!” A silver suit with red circuit lines formed on William's body. “Looking good,” Kim said. “But not as good as the original.” Kim tapped a button on her watch and made her own suit appear.

 

“The A.I.C. won't know what hit 'em,” William said.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

William, Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego crept through the darkened hallways of the underground A.I.C. fortress. Ron was about to take another step, but William stopped him. “Freeze!” William hissed.

 

Then, William made a gun appear from his battle suit. A white mist flowed from the gun and made a cluster of red lasers appear. “Any interruption of laser circuits will trigger whatever alarm or booby trap this is connected to,” William said.

 

“Do you have any suggestions of what we can do to get around this, then?” Kim asked. “As a matter of fact, I do,” William said. A tactical eyepiece formed on William's head. On its display, William noticed that there was a hole in the laser fence that one could move through if they were careful enough.

 

“Follow me carefully,” William said. He quietly crept through the hole and made it to the other side without touching the lasers. So did Ron and Kim. “Here's where we will stay,” Drakken said.

 

Ron and Kim looked at William with shock on their faces. “Before you arrived, we agreed that Dr. Drakken and Shego should separate from me, gain the A.I.C.'s attention and therefore distract them while we three—you two and myself—rescue the Doctors Possible,” William said.

 

Kim nodded. “Be careful, Drew,” Kim said. “You too, Princess,” Shego said. Drakken and Shego crept out of sight, leaving Kim, Ron and William to press forward. Suddenly, a Klaxon began to blare and a monotone voice voice called out, “ _Intruder Alert in Sector Seven. All forces in the area assemble and investigate._ ”

 

 

Dr. Timothy Possible—Kim's father—sat in a cell with his wife, Dr. Anne Possible, and listened as the A.I.C. soldiers ran off to investigate the disturbance. Suddenly, a message appeared on the bulkhead across from their cell: “DOCTORS POSSIBLE—STAND BACK!”

 

Timothy and Ann hurried back a safe distance from the force field barrier of their cell and saw two circular objects attach itself to either side of the barrier. Suddenly, the objects detonated in twin bursts of fire and debris and caused the force field barrier to short out.

 

Through the smoke, Timothy saw Kim, Ron and William rush in. “Mom! Dad! We need to get out of here—NOW!” Kim said. “Kimmie Cub?” Kim said. “No time for explanations, Dr. P,” Ron said. “We need to go!”

 

“Follow us!” William said. The Doctors Possible ran out of the cell and followed William, Ron and Kim.

 

 

Back on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Sofia turned in the command chair as Calhoun reported, “The jamming field covering the A.I.C. fortress has fallen, Your Highness,” Calhoun said. “We can transport the away team back to the ship at your command.”

 

Sofia smiled. “Princess Sofia to Transporter Room 2. Lock onto the away team and prepare for transport. I'm on my way,” she said. “Sergeant, you have the conn.”

 

Calhoun moved over to the command chair as Sofia got into a turbolift and left the Bridge. “Calhoun to Landing Deck. Transport Captain Edwards' starfighter to the ship immediately.”

 

 

Down in the A.I.C. cavern, William stopped when he heard Sofia's voice on his earpiece. “ _William, this is Sofia. Whatever you, Drakken and Shego did down there worked! Prepare for transport back to the_ Enterprise _on my signal,_ ” she said.

 

“Standing by, Sofia. William, out,” William said. William turned to his charges. “We'll be on our way back to the ship momentarily,” he said. “What ship?” Timothy said. William's eyes brightened when he heard Sofia's voice again. “ _Sofia to William. I am energizing transporter now,_ ” she said.

 

As the familiar buzzing of the _Enterprise_ 's transporter began, William turned to Timothy and smiled. “You'll see in just a moment,” he said. William, Kim, Ron, Timothy and Ann dissolved, then reformed back on the _Enterprise_.

 

 

Sofia ran and hugged William as soon as the transporter beam shut down. “I'm so glad you made it!” she said. “They never laid a hand on me, babe,” William said. “But there are still some loose ends to tie up.”

 

William gestured for Ferb Fletcher to give up his position at the transporter's control console. William tapped a few keys, then slid the operating levers upward. A force field formed around the transporter pad as the beam deposited the false Doctors Possible on the pad.

 

The ersatz Mr. Dr. Possible drew a weapon and pressed the firing control. However, nothing happened. “Your weapons will not work on this vessel,” William said. He reached out and took the A.I.C. agents' weapons with a tendril of his battle suit.

 

“Edwards to Sergeant Calhoun. Please report to Transporter Room 2 for prisoner transport operations,” William said. “ _On my way, sir,_ ” Calhoun said.

 

 

An hour later, William, Kim, Ron, Timothy and Anne sat in the Possible living room, joined by Ron's family.

 

“I asked you all here to announce a couple of things,” Ron said. “First, Kim and I are leaving tomorrow on an extended mission.” “What kind of mission?” Ron's father said.

 

William stood up and explained the threat of the A.I.C., culminating with the story of Timothy and Anne's captivity and rescue. “Well, what's the second thing?” Ron's mother asked. William pushed a control on his communicator.

 

Rufus and a light blue case resolved from the _Enterprise_ 's transporter. Rufus handed the case to Ron, who fell to one knee as he opened it. “Kimberly Ann Possible, from the very moment you saved me in kindergarten, I have had feelings for you. However, due to our close friendship, I was unable to act on them for fear of losing you. Then, came the Diablos Incident,” Ron began.

 

Tears began to form in Kim's eyes as she realized what Ron was doing. “It was then that I finally worked up the courage to admit to you what I had been holding inside for virtually all of our lives. From then to now, I have loved you. And if you'll have me, I will continue to love you. Will you marry me?”

 

William wiped back a tear of his own as Kim said, “Yes.” Then, as Ron put the engagement ring on Kim's finger, William led the gathered family members in a round of applause. Finally, as Ron and Kim kissed to seal their engagement, William came to a decision about his relationship with Sofia. Something had to be done.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

The next morning, Sofia awoke in her quarters on the _Enterprise_ to find a note on her computer terminal from William: “ _Meet me in Holodeck 3 in thirty minutes from the moment you read this. I have something for you.--William._ ”

 

Sofia quickly began to get dressed. As she did, Sofia began to wonder about what William had in store for her. Hopefully, it was something good.

 

 

 

William sat in a meditative position as the Holodeck doors opened, revealing Sofia. “I got your message, Bill. What's going on?” she asked. “Sofia, when King Roland gave me your hand, I wanted to make it official in both of our minds,” William said as he rose to his feet.

 

“But, because of the time required of us on this mission, I have been unable to do so...until now,” he continued. “Since I have not yet received a visit from Master Yen Sid regarding the next world we are to go to, I have decided to rectify that little error.”

 

William reached into the pocket of his jacket and revealed a small purple case with gold trim. He then fell to one knee, opening it as he did so. “Sofia the First, Princess of Enchancia and Heir to Its Dominions, from the moment we met three years ago, I have loved you. The last several weeks spent with you on this ship and on this mission have cemented our joint destiny.”

 

Sofia began to cry. Although she and William had been engaged since King Roland decreed that they were to be wed, Sofia wanted deep down to have William do what he was doing now. “Sofia, will you marry me?” William finished.

 

Sofia smiled through her tears and nodded. “Yes,” she said finally. William's tears began to mesh with Sofia's on the holographic soil below them as he put the engagement ring on Sofia's finger. Then, to officially seal their engagement, William and Sofia kissed.

 

 

As soon as the kiss was broken, thirteen flares of light soared out of Sofia's Amulet of Avalor while eleven soared out of William's Amulet of Astris. William and Sofia held up their hands to shield their eyes from the glare, which revealed all thirteen Disney Princesses and eleven Disney Princes.

 

Snow White stepped forward to speak first. “Sofia, your education as a Princess is finally complete. You have learned all there is for us to teach you. And to top it all off, you have found your destined Prince,” she said.

 

Moana smiled. “You have proven yourself worthy to formally join our circle,” she said. Tiana smiled. “Sofia the First of Enchancia, you are now officially a Princess,” she said. “May you continue to stand for all that we hold dear.”

 

The Princesses moved to stand around Sofia in a circle. Then, one by one, they held out their hand towards Sofia. As soon as Moana had extended her hand, the Princesses' bodies began to glow. One by one, their bodies dissolved into golden light and covered Sofia's body. When all thirteen Princesses had dissolved into light, the cocoon burst open to reveal Sofia in a more ornate version of her traditional dress and tiara.

 

 

The Princes then turned to William. “William Edwards, your birth on the night of the blue harvest moon was proof of the enormous destiny you now have before you,” Prince Naveen said. Eugene Fitzherbert (or Flynn Rider, as he preferred to be known) nodded. “Your actions so far against the Army of Inter-universal Chaos has proven that you are a hero,” he said.

 

“What you do not know is that Sofia too was born on the same night of the blue harvest moon as you were,” Aladdin said. “Your births on the same night is proof of your being meant to be together,” Prince Charming said.

 

William stood, slack-jawed, as what the Princes were saying began to sink in. Finally, William looked at Sofia, then back to the Princes.

 

“William Edwards, you have proven yourself to be a worthy member of _our_ circle,” Snow White's Prince said. “You shall be a Prince, with all of the special abilities of those Princes that have them being available to you via your Amulet,” Prince Phillip said.

 

“Bring honor to us all,” Li Shang said. Then, the Princes formed their own circle around William and extended their hands. William closed his eyes as the Princes' bodies, like those of the Princesses, dissolved into golden light and began to form a cocoon on William's body.

 

 

Within the cocoon, William could feel his clothes tighten, then change shape on his body. Finally, he could hear the shattering sound that indicated that the cocoon had burst open. “ _Be good to each other,_ ” Merida's voice echoed in William's and Sofia's ears.

 

“Sofia, can you guide me to the reflecting pool?” William said. “Sure,” Sofia said. She took William by the arm and guided him to a reflecting pool near where they were standing. “We're there,” Sofia said.

 

William opened his eyes and gazed into the pool. He saw that he now wore an outfit similar to the Starfleet uniform from the second through seventh _Star Trek_ movies. However, instead of the Starfleet and rank insignia pins, he saw ornamentation like he had seen on King Roland's soldiers back in Enchancia.

 

William looked at his waist and saw that the two swords at his waist had become more ornately decorated than they were before. Suddenly, the royal clothing faded, revealing the clothing they had entered the Holodeck wearing.

 

“ _Your royal outfits have been transported to your quarters for wearing on special occasions_ ,” Yen Sid's voice said. However, William looked down and smiled when he saw the engagement ring on Sofia's finger.

 

“ _Master, where are we headed next?_ ” William said. Master Yen Sid appeared before William and Sofia. “The World of Shake It Up, but this time you shall meet the Duncan family,” Yen Sid said. “ _Good_

_Luck, Charlie_ ,” William said in a whisper. “The same,” Yen Sid said.

 

“We'll leave soon,” Sofia said. “However, there is something we should take care of first.”

 

 

 

And so, later that day, William and Sofia joined the Possible and Stoppable families and their closest friends for Kim and Ron's engagement party, held in the backyard of the Possible house. “Monique, I am so happy that you and Brick made it on such short notice,” Kim said before taking a sip from the can of root beer in her hand.

 

“No problem, Kim,” Brick Flagg, Monique's husband, said. “You are our best friends. You have been there for us throughout our own relationship that it only seemed right for us to be here for you.”

 

William looked over and saw that there was a limo approaching the house. A Hispanic man got out of the passenger's side and reached in to help a brown-haired woman out. William could see that the girl was pregnant.

 

“I'll be right back,” William said to Ron and Kim before he walked back into the house and the doorbell rang. “Can I help you?” he said after opening the door.

 

“I am Señor Senior Junior, and this is my wife, Bonnie,” the Hispanic man said. William activated his tactical eyepiece and checked the list Kim had provided him of the people she and Ron invited to the party. Sure enough, the names “ Señor Senior Junior” and “Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior” were on the list.

 

“Please come in,” William said. But, as Senior and Bonnie walked in, Bonnie fell to her knees in intense pain. Suddenly, William felt a warm wetness at his feet. “Oh, _shtako_ ,” William said. “Edwards to _Enterprise_.”

 

“ _Garcia-Shapiro here_ ,” Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. “Isabella, do you have your Stork Patch?” William said. “ _No,_ ” Isabella said. “ _Why do you ask?_ ” “Grab a med-kit and beam down to my location immediately,” William said.

 

“ _On my way_ ,” Isabella said. A few moments later, Isabella resolved from the _Enterprise_ transporter, bearing a med-kit as William and Junior helped Bonnie to the floor. As she began to scan Bonnie's body, William tapped a control on his eyepiece. “ _Middleton 911. What is the nature of your emergency?_ ” a voice responded.

 

“I am at 1043 Kayama Center Drive. There is a woman in labor. Please send an ambulance here immediately,” William said. Isabella tapped a control on her own eyepiece. “There's not enough time,” she said. “The baby's crowning!”

 

Ron and Kim had entered the house at that exact same moment, having intended to ask what had been keeping William from the party. “Bonnie!!” Kim said. “Stand back, Kim!” William said. “Bonnie's about to give birth! Ron, get me a blanket. Kim, some hot water!”

 

Ron and Kim did as they were asked as Isabella told Bonnie, “All right. Like I said, the baby's head is crowning. Give me a small, short push so we can clear the shoulders. Think you can do it?” Bonnie nodded. “Okay. When you're ready...PUSH!” Isabella said.

 

William watched as Bonnie began to push. As soon as the baby's shoulders cleared the birth canal, Isabella began to use a device to clear the amniotic fluid from the baby's mouth and ears. A few minutes later, the baby was born.

 

“It's a girl,” Isabella said. Kim brought a basin of hot water up to where the new parents sat. Isabella instructed William on how to clean the new baby. Then, Isabella handed Junior a laser scalpel. “Would the father like to cut the cord?” Isabella asked.

 

With tears in his eyes, Junior nodded and cut the umbilical cord. Ron handed Isabella the blanket. Isabella then wrapped the baby in the blanket and handed her to Bonnie. Kim noticed Bonnie was crying more than Junior was at the birth of their daughter.

 

“Are you all right, Bonnie?” Kim said. “I'm so happy this day finally arrived, Kim,” Bonnie said. “Junior and I have been trying for five years to have a child, but the endometriosis I had kept me infertile for that whole time.”

 

As Bonnie began to lightly touch her daughter's head, she smiled through her tears. “It's a miracle,” she finally said after a moment's thought about what to say next. The paramedics walked in and began to examine both mother and daughter.

 

As the new Senior family was led to a waiting ambulance, William smiled at Isabella, Ron and Kim as Sofia approached them. “What's going on?” Sofia asked. “The miracle of life, Sofia,” William said. “A miracle we'll share someday.”

 

“However, that day is still in the future,” William said. “We must focus on the here and now. Before we leave, we need to get Kim and Ron married.”

 

“But, how are we gonna do that?” Sofia asked. William activated his tactical eyepiece and scrolled through a list of protocols for every situation Yen Sid anticipated would happen on his mission. Finally, he found the protocol he needed.

 

“I'm invoking the Paramount Protocol,” William said. “Kim, go with Sofia and Isabella. Ron, you're with me. Edwards to _Enterprise_. On my authority, engage the Paramount Protocol.” “ _Aye, aye, sir,_ ” Calhoun said.

 

 

Half an hour later, William stood,in front of the attendees. He was wearing his new royal outfit. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?” William said. All conversation and music ceased. “Before Ron and Kim go on their extended mission today, they wanted to get the most important part of their lives out of the way,” William continued.

 

“You may have been invited to an engagement party, but in actuality, you have been cordially invited to the wedding of Ronald Adrian Stoppable and Kimberly Ann Possible,” William said. With that, four devices appeared from out of the ground at the corners of the Possible residence.

 

The four devices fired beams that intersected high above the Possible residence. “To the outside world, they will only see the Possible residence as it normally appears. However, to us...” William said, tapping a button on the lectern he stood at.

 

The environment around the backyard morphed into a church. “If there's gonna be a wedding here today, who's gonna give away the bride?” Timothy said. “You, if you put this on and hurry up back to your daughter's room,” William said, tossing Timothy a small gold pin.

 

“In fact, why don't you all get dressed?” William said. The holographic mask over the Possible backyard warbled as one of Meap's pilots released a pod full of similar gold pins into the simulated church.

 

Everyone got dressed by activating their pins. Finally, less then ten minutes after the bombshell was dropped, the audience stood as Timothy escorted Kim down the aisle. As Ron and Kim stepped up to the altar, William gestured for the audience to be seated.

 

“I know this was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but we are all gathered here today to join Ronald and Kimberly in the bonds of matrimony,” William said. “Before I began my journey, my benefactor ensured that I learn all of the skills he thought I would need to ensure its success. And one of those skills was to act as a religious practitioner if any situations required those skills.”

 

“When Ron and Kim got engaged last night, I saw that the protocol now occurring around us was the best way to ensure that this world is protected,” William continued. “Ron and Kim agreed with me, and so here we are.”

 

William turned to Ron. “Do you, Ronald, take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her—and only her—in all of life's ups and downs, for as long as you both shall live?”

 

Ron smiled at Kim before saying, “I do.” William then turned to Kim. “And do you, Kimberly, take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him—and only him—in all of life's ups and downs, for as long as you both shall live?” William said.

 

Kim's emerald eyes began to water as she said, “I do.”

 

 

After the vows and rings were exchanged, William tapped a control on the lectern. A crystal goblet wrapped in a silk cloth appeared on the lectern. William handed the goblet to Phineas Flynn, who set the goblet down on the floor.

 

“Under the authority vested in me by the State of Colorado, I now pronounce Ronald and Kimberly to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” William said. “E.R.I.N., please update Kim's registration data accordingly.”

 

“ _Registration data has been updated,_ ” E.R.I.N.'s voice said. Ron smashed the goblet with the heel of his shoe. “ _Mazel tov_!” everyone shouted before Ron and Kim kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

 

 

 

Less than an hour later, William sat on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ and watched as the ship entered a dimensional fold. He knew that someday, he and Sofia would share the same wedded bliss that Ron and Kim now shared. William smiled as he imagined how Ron and Kim were celebrating the start of their new lives together. However, for now, the mission was everything.

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds, Episode VI: “Charlie's Good Fortune”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to Bonnie's endometreosis and (possible) difficulties having a child are references to actual events in the life of Bonnie's voice actress, Kirsten Storms. 
> 
> In June of 2013, shortly after announcing her marriage to former "General Hospital" co-star Brandon Barash, Storms announced that she was expecting a daughter—which was thought to be unlikely (if not impossible) due to the endometreosis Storms had in 2011.


End file.
